Te Adoro
by Ememoho
Summary: [One Shot] Algo agradable empezo a surgir en ellos.


**Te adoro.**

* * *

Himawari observaba desde el monte de los rostros de los Hokage la aldea, su aldea, su hogar. Le gustaba mucho ir a ese lugar, y quedarse por horas a verla. Sentir el aire fresco chocar contra su cara, y que este meciera su ahora medio largo cabello azulado.

Desde que su padre la trajo ahí por primera vez hace unos trece años quedo encantada por la vista. Iba más que su hermano Boruto, cada vez que salía de la academia iba a ese lugar primero, siempre que llegaba de una misión, después de dejar el reporte en la oficina de su padre el Hokage, iba a ese lugar. Específicamente siempre se sentaba sobre la gran rama árbol de aquel roble que estaba situado cera del rostro de piedra de su padre.

Ese día no tenía nada que hacer, ni misiones, ni tener que ir al mercado para llevar víveres a su casa. Así que decidió irse un rato a su lugar favorito, cómodamente con un short de mezclilla y un suerte de manga corta color amarillo.

—Qué raro verte por aquí, pequeña Himawari—se escucho una voz masculina cerca de donde estaba situada la hermosa Uzumaki.

Un visible sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Alzo su mirada a otra rama más arriba de ella, y como lo adivino, un apuesto chico rubio pero de inexpresivos ojos azules y piel algo pálida la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Inojin Yamanaka.

La chica le sonrío, aun con sus mejillas arreboladas.

—Mi fanatismo a este lugar es inevitable—dice Himawari, entonces se pone de pie en la rama y salta a donde estaba el rubio—. Inojin-kun, ¿acabas de llegar de misión? —pregunta curiosa al ver al chico con una mochila en su espalda, y algo desalineado.

El asintió.

—Estuve un mes en la aldea de la cascada, ayudando a obreros a construir un centro comercial—río, y se recorto del tronco—. Tenía tiempo que no hacia misiones de clase D, fue relajante—y entonces acordándose saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita, entregándosela a una confundida Himawari—. Te traje algo, no estuve en tu cumpleaños número dieciséis—ladeo un poco la mirada avergonzado.

La más pequeña de los uzumaki miro sonrojada la cajita de terciopelo color amarillo en sus manos. Emocionada por lo que pudiera tener adentro la abre rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en ella había una perla de color azul claro.

¿Azul claro?

—Nunca había visto una de este color—mira a Inojin sorprendida.

El chico da un paso sobre la gruesa rama de árbol y queda a centímetros del rostro de Himawari, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco más, pero Inojin mira hacia la perla y se agacha a su altura, calmando un poco los nervios de la Uzumaki.

—La encontré adentro del lago de la cascada, el sol la hacía brillar mucho, cuando la recogí por mera curiosidad me sorprendí de su color. Fui a donde un señor con quien había hecho amistad y me explico que estaba de suerte, había encontrado una perla azul…—relato el joven Yamanaka, volviendo a incorporar mira directo a los ojos de la chica, sonrío, más que todo le hizo recordar los ojos de ella—. Pensé que era un buen regalo, si no la Himawari me castigaría por no darle algo—bromeo.

La chica hizo un puchero, recordando de cuando era una niña, una vez en uno de sus cumpleaños trato mal a Inojin por no llevarle algo, pero en realidad el chico le estaba jugando una broma, mostrando después una bolsita con un par de pendientes, y viéndose una avergonzada Himawari después del regaño de su madre.

—Ya no soy así —hizo un puchero.

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo bromeaba—Inojin hizo adémenos con su mano divertido.

Himawari entonces volvió de nuevo su atención a la perla, y sonrío cálidamente.

—Gracias, es un muy lindo detalle—y sin pensarlo envolvió en un abrazo al rubio, quien sonrío nervioso y algo sonrojado—. Siempre pensando en Himawari, Inojin-kun, y Himawari nunca le ha dado algo a él.

Inojin río un poco, era extraño cuando Himawari hablaba en tercera persona, pero le divertía. Entonces la alejo con cuidado de su cuerpo y le miro directamente a los ojos.

—Claro que si, Himawari me dio algo muy preciado—río cuando ella puso su cara confundida—. Me dio esto…—y rápidamente el chico agarro con cuidado las mejillas de la uzumaki y posiciono sus labios sobre los de ella. Sorprendiendo a una acalorada Himawari, pero que sin ella imaginárselo cerró sus ojos ante el delicado beso.

Duraron unos minutos, sin moverse. Solos los corazones acelerados de ambos se escuchaban, y como le gustaba a Himawari la fría brisa hizo acto de presencia haciendo que se mecieran sus cabellos y los de él, refrescándolos.

—Tu primer beso…—dijo cuando se separaron, pegando su frente con la de ella.

Himawari sin poder evitarlo sonrió como boba, haciendo nuevamente reír a Inojin, demostrando que la ahora no tan pequeña Uzumaki le daba mucha vida, más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

—Te doro, Himawari.

—Yo también, Inojin-kun.

.

— ¿Y esa bonita perla, Himawari-chan?

Hinata miraba la extraña perla en la peinadora de su hija, aunque debía decir que más que extraña era muy bonito. Entonces, voltea a ver a su hija sobre su cama y alza una ceja al verla toda sonrojada y con sonrisa de boba.

Río internamente, la hizo recordad a ella.

—Una perla, una perla que trae muy buena suerte—respondió Himawari aun sin perder su sonrisa—. ¿Es muy bonita cierto?

—Sí, ¿Quién te la regalo?

—Inojin-kun.

— ¿Inojin?

Hinata volvió a mirar la perla, y entonces a su hija toda bobalicona, y un lucecita se prendió sobre su cabeza. Riendo dejo la ropa limpia sobre la cama de su hija, por lo que había ido a la habitación de su primogénita inicialmente, para luego salir del cuarto y cuando cerró la puerta sonríe ampliamente.

—Crecen tan rápido.

Aunque luego se preocupo un poco. Pensó en su marido, quizás la futura noticia de su hija no le cayera del todo bien, y el matrimonio Yamanaka tendría que preocuparse mucho por la vida de su único hijo.

* * *

Bueno, desde hace tiempo que queria subir este pequeño oneshot. Tiene una trama sencilla, pero es para probar como me va con el Himawari X Inojin, una parejita que empezo a llamar mi atenciòn de la nueva generaciòn. Y si, aun son unos peques, pero no sabemos si Kishimoto hara una continuaciòn y no lo veremos de grandes(?), y bueno, no me parece malo hacer una historia ya de ellos como adolescentes... xD

Nos vemos!


End file.
